Baloon
by exoyeah
Summary: "itu pasti, dan kau tahu siapa yang bersayap putih itu?" Aku menggeleng. "itu kau, eomma berbicara soal dirimu, kelak kau akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat dengan sayap putih dan bersinar" EXO fanfic KrisBaek


Title : Baloons

Author : Me

Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Length : Drabble (maybe)

Genre : mm.. I dunno :p

Disclaimer : GOD!

[!] : Typo's bertebarna, awas kesandung, EYD tidak tepat, alur tak menentu, OOC, dll

Summary :

"itu pasti, dan kau tahu siapa yang bersayap putih itu?" Aku menggeleng. "itu kau, eomma berbicara soal dirimu, kelak kau akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat dengan sayap putih dan bersinar"

Halloooooo^^

Author kembali dengan FF baru, bukan ff sih-_-

Semoga suka ya!

Oiya, maaf kalo jelek, otak ane lagi buntu-_- ini bikin sejam doing :D

Untuk kepentingan FF, umur baekhyun dimanipulasi jd umur 6, sedangkan Kris jd umur 9.

Behahahahahahahahaha *ketawa nista*digebukin readers*

Udeh dah bacotnye, silahkan dibaca!

Check this out!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baek Hyun POV**

Malam itu begitu sunyi, hanya kegelapanlah yang menemani. Namun di luar sana, aku melihat ribuan, bahkan jutaan bintang yang menghias langit, sayangnya bintang-bintang itu tak mampu menerangi bumi layaknya matahari.

Aku ingat kata-kata eomma ku, bahwa setiap anak manusia mempunyai mimpi. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya itu, namun yang pasti kata-kata itu tak cukup baik untuk menggambarkan dunia nyata.

Dulu eomma selalu bercerita tentang seseorang yang turun dari langit dan mempunyai sayap yang putih bercahaya. Cahaya yang membelah cakrawala. Aku tak tahu apa itu, yang kutahu adalah aku tak lagi dapat mencari tahunya saat eomma ku pergi, pergi meninggalkanku dimasa kecil untuk selamanya dan menemui tuhan.

Kulihat kumpulan balon-balon terbang itu begitu indah, menghias langit. Aku ingin balon itu, agar aku bisa bertemu eomma ku di atas sana.

"apakah aku bisa meminta sebuah balon untuk pergi ke langit?" tanyaku pada seorang ahjussi-ahjussi paruh baya, si penjual balon tersebut.

Orang itu menggeleng,

"satu balon tak akan bisa menerbangkanmu" ucapnya.

Aku bergumam dan berfikir

"bagaimana dengan sepuluh balon? Ku mohon, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan eomma ku".

"dimana ibumu?" tanya orang itu yang membuatku kembali berfikir.

Aku menunjuk langit yang begitu cerah hari itu dengan sinarnya yang menyengat.

Orang itu mencabut sebuah tali balon lalu memberikannya kepadaku,"ambi ini dan pergilah, khayalanmu terlalu tinggi nak, kejar saja lah mimpimu, namun belum saatnya bagimu untuk menemui eomma mu" ucap orang itu lalu berpaling kepada pembeli lain setelah aku mengambil sebauh balon yang di berikannya secara gratis itu.

Aku hanya berpaling dan berjalan lesu. Langkahku terhenti di patai dan berdiri di atas tembok beton yang menjulang sepanjang bibir pantai. Disini aku dapat melihat lautan dan langit yang begitu indah menampung berjuta mmpiku yang tak pernah terkabul.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah sepidol dari ranselku, sebuah sepidol berwarna hitam lalu menorehkan tintanya pada balon yang ada pada genggamanku.

_Apa kabarmu eomma? Aku sangat merindukanmu_

_Byun Baek Hyun_

Ku lepaskan balon itu dan membiarkannya terbang menuju langit, aku yakin ibu pasti akan menerima surat kecilku. Aku yakin itu.

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara di belakangku.

"Kris.." aku terkejut saat menggumamkan nama Hyungn ku tersebut.

"masih bermimpi tentang langit?" tanyanya dan duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mengangguk pelan,

"aku ingin menemukan seseorang yang memiliki sayap putih bersinar seperti yang dikatakan eomma, dan aku rindu kepadaya. Apakah kau tak rindu kepada eomma?" tanyaku bodoh.

"tentu, hanya saja aku tak perlu bermimpi terlalu jauh sepertimu. Kau begitu lemah Baek Hyun" ucapnya dengan nada penuh celaan.

"aku akan membuktikan apa yang ingin ku buktikan" ucapku kesal lalu pergi menjauhinya.

.

.

.

**KRIS POV**

"aku akan membuktikan apa yang ingin ku buktikan"

Ucap namja kecil dan ringkih itu lalu pergi berlalu, aku hanya melihat bayang-bayang tubuhnya yang mungil saat terjatuh di jalan. Aku sudah cukup sering melihatnya terjatuh, jadi ku biarkan saja.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Sejujurnya aku tak setegar apa yang aku katakan terhadap namja kecil itu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya, untuk melindunginya.

Aku pulang kerumah dan menemui bibiku sedang memasak di dapur.

"apakah kau jadi menjemput adikmu?" tanya bibi saat aku hendak melangkah ke kamarku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"lalu mana Baek Hyun?" tanya bibi lagi.

"aku tak tahu, tadi dia bercerita tentang eomma dan sebagainya lalu pergi meninggalkanku"

Aku tak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat bibiku menjatuhkann piring yang ada di tangannya begitu saja.

"Kris, cari dia sekarang!" ucap bibi.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang di maksudnya hingga aku hanya bisa diam mematung mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir bibi ku begitu keras.

"Kris, Baek Hyun sakit, dia masih terlalu sedih dengan kepergian ibu kalian. Dan aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Baek Hyun" kali ini suara bibi lebih terdengar marah dan membuatku terlonjak.

Aku segera angkat kaki dan buru-buru berlari untuk mecari Baek Hyun. Aku tak tahu dimana dia saat ini, namun aku yakin dia pasti berada di tempat yang sering ia kunjungi, dan satu kemungkinan adalah ia kembali ke pantai tadi.

Aku terus berlari, dan benar saja, aku dapat melihat tubuhnya yang menatap ke lautan. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu dan berniat untuk meminta maaf kepadanya.

Namun aku terkejut saat aku tiba di sampingnya dan meyaksikan darah dari pergelangan tangannya mengalir ke lautan.

"Baek Hyun!" seruku langsung menyadarkan tubuh namja itu.

Wajahnya memucat dan matanya sayu. Seolah ia adalah orang yang sudah tak memiliki darah lagi. Dengan segera ku robek kemejaku dan mengikatkannya pada tangan Baek Hyun.

"bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh ini?" pekikku saat aku handak menggendongnya ke rumah sakit terekat.

"biarkan aku disini Hyung, aku ingin melihat langit untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin bertemu eomma dan aku ingin melihat seseorang dengan sayap putihnya seperti di ceritakan ibu. Aku akan menghadap mimpiku Kris"

Aku tak lagi memerludikanya, aku tak lagi mmerdulikan apa yang ia minta. Dengan segera aku melarikannya menuju rumah sakit yang ada di seberang jalan.

.

.

.

.

**BAEK HYUN POV**

"Baek Hyun, kau sudah sadar?"

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dengan kepala yang masih terasa pusing.

"Kris hyung! mengapa tak kau biarkan saja aku pergi?! Aku ingin bertemu eomma!" ucapku menatap benci kepada hyung ku itu.

Entah bagaimana, rasanya aku ingin memakinya sekuat tenaga.

"hanya saja tuhan belum mengizinkanmu untuk pergi meninggalkanku" Kris berjalan lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang ku yakini pasti ini rumah sakit.

"hebat" dengusku

"padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki sayap putih, dan aku rindu sekali dengan eomma"

"aku juga" ucap Kris Hyung tiba-tiba.

Aku tercengang, "oh ya?"

Kris Hyung mengangguk, "itu pasti, dan kau tahu siapa yang bersayap putih itu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"itu kau, eomma berbicara soal dirimu, kelak kau akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat dengan sayap putih dan bersinar"

"benarkah itu?" bisa ku rasakan mataku berbinar mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

Kris Hyung mengangguk,

"tetaplah bersamaku dan ahjumma disini, jangan pernah pergi. Karena pada saatnya tiba nanti kau pasti akan bertemu Eomma"

Aku mengangguk dan bangun untuk memeluk Kris.

Aku memegang 5 balon di tangan kananku dan 5 balon lagi di tangan kiriku. Sementara Kris memegang masing-masing 1 balon.

Semua balon itu memiliki tulisan yang sama.

_Apa kabarmu eomma? Kami rindu kepadamu. Salam peluk dan cium kami dari jauh. I love you._

_Baek Hyun, Kris_

"siap?" tanya Hiyata.

Aku mengangguk, lalu kami sama-sama melepaskan balon itu ke udara dan melihat keindahannya.

"wow!" gumamku.

Aku menatap langit yang seolah bersatu denganku, kami terus menatap balon-balon itu hingga matahari telah terbenam seutuhnya.

"mau berpacu denganku menuju rumah?" tanya Kris menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, "aku pasti terjatuh".

"kalau begitu berlarilah dengan benar, ayo!" ucapnya lalu mendahuluiku.

Aku ikut berlari menyesuaikan langkahku dengan langkah kakinya yang besar. Namun ia mengecilkan langkahnya hingga aku bisa berlari beriringan dengannya.

.

.

Benar kata ahjussi penjual balon itu, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menyusul eomma ku

Kini aku mengerti siapa yang dimaksud ibu itu. Malaikat…

Itu adalah aku. Baginya, aku adalah malaikatnya

Malaikat tericintanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

=end=

Huweeee T.T

Ini FF macam apa-_-

Jelek banget

Meski jelek, hargain author yaa..

Tetep RnR eaps! Gomawoooo~

Annyeoooong~ *deep bow*


End file.
